Running late
by shana.rose
Summary: Valentine's day exchange for Ducky82! When the stuck-up Larry Grey tries to pick up Sybil at a bar she gets a little help but a very attractive stranger. Modern AU.


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day Ducky82! Sorry this is a day late. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Prompt: Tom rescues Sybil from Larry Gray who won't leave her alone at a bar by pretending to be her boyfriend, where it goes from there is up to you. :-)**

**Thanks to Yankeecountess for checking it over for errors!**

* * *

Sybil stirred her straw watching as the ice jingled around in her Malibu and coke. After a long shift at the hospital a nice drink with a friend was exact what she needed.

Checking her phone she saw Gwen was running late. That was fine after all they had all night to catch up.

Sybil was sipping at her drink when someone pulled up into the bar seat next to her, putting his arm around the back of her chair.

The dark haired man smiled rather like a shark at its prey. "I'm sorry to bother you but I couldn't let this night go before buying a drink for the prettiest girl in the bar."

Mentally rolling her eyes, she gave him a polite smile. "Thank you for the compliment but I already have a drink."

However, he was not listening or didn't care and ordered her a martini from the bartender.

Turning back to her he moved in closer. Sybil leaned again, this time frowning.

"Larry Grey of Merton. Yes_ that_ Merton."

She had no clue of what Merton he was talking about, her parents would know but she never cared about her aristocratic background.

Grinning widely he added, "And yes you may call me Lord Grey if you want."

The bartender placed the martini next to her Malibu and coke.

Sybil opened her mouth, "Look-"

Larry moved his arm from the back of the chair to her arm. "Why don't we move to somewhere a little more private?"

Sybil outright glared at him now as she pushed his arm away. "Look I'm waiting for someone-"

"If I was your boyfriend I'd never leave such a gorgeous girl alone for a second." He stated moving closer.

Up to her limit Sybil snapped, "Really? Because if you were my boyfriend I'd tell you to go to h-"

A thick Irish accent called out, "Sorry I'm late love."

Sybil turned to face the man. He was attractive with his clear bright blue eyes and his light brown fringe falling across his forehead.

She opened her mouth in confusion, not quite sure what to say to the man who just called her love.

He leaned forward, as if to kiss her cheek but stopped a mere centimeters away from her cheek whispering, "Sorry just go with it."

As the man leans away Sybil grabs his tie and starts to play with it. A mischievous twinkle in her eye she played along, "I was starting to think you were standing up."

Standing in between her and Larry, Tom swung his arm around her shoulders, "Never."

Larry glared angry at Tom before grabbing the untouched martini and storming away.

The moment he walked away Tom moved his arm away.

Sybil sighed in relief, "Thanks for the help, um…?"

He smiled, "Tom Branson."

"Tom," She smiled brightly as she repeated it back. "I'm Sybil. Sybil Crawley."

The two stood still smiling sweetly at each other when for who knows how long before the bartender came over.

"Can I get you anything?"

Tom shook himself out of it. Her beautiful cloudy blue eyes seared into his mind. "Whiskey on the rocks please."

Sybil took a sip of her drink before asking, "So what made you come over?"

Tom chuckled, "You looked ready to punch in the face."

She laughed, "That sounds about right."

As the bartender brought over his drink the two continued to talk. Enjoying each other's company more and more by the second.

"No way. You're Tom Branson, as in political columnist of The Guardian, Tom Branson? Shut up." She said teasingly pushing his arm.

Tom grinned, pleasantly surprised to meet someone who read his articles. "You really follow my articles?"

"Oh yes. I loved your piece about healthcare last week. As a doctor it's nice to see someone getting the facts right."

Tom leaned closer. "You're a doctor, eh? Is it anything at all like it is on tele?"

She laughed, "Not really no."

"Sybil! Sorry I'm so late," a Scottish accent called out.

Sybil turned around and grinned, "Gwen!"

Pulling her into a hug she laughed, "It's alright really. Tom here was keeping me company."

As they pulled apart Gwen smiled widely at Sybil's new friend. Definitely Sybil's type. She reached her hand out, "Hi I'm Gwen it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Tom. It's good to meet you too." He said shaking her hand. "While I guess I better get going. It was really wonderful meeting you Sybil."

Sybil pushed down the lump in her throat. "You too Tom."

Grabbing his drink he started to walk away when Sybil blurted out. "Wait! Um, do you want to stay and join us?"

Tom shook his head, "I don't want to intrude."

Gwen grinned widely. "Oh trust me you aren't intruding. In fact I would even go to say that Sybil's wouldn't have minded if I hadn't showed up at all with you by her side."

Sybil cheeks turned bright red. "Gwen!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, don't pretend you two aren't planning to exchange numbers the second I head to the loo."

Tom burst out laughing. "Well in that case," he grabbed out a pen and wrote his number on a napkin.


End file.
